Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp having a light guide body.
Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp configuration is known that includes a light guide body that receives light emitted from a light source and emits guided light forward of the lamp.
In this configuration, in the case where the light guide body is a rod-like one, in general, light emitted from the light source is caused to enter one end face or both end faces of the rod-like light guide body.
Patent document 1 discloses a light guide body of a vehicle lamp having a configuration that includes a first rod-like light guide portion and a second rod-like light guide portion that branches off from a circumferential surface of the first rod-like light guide portion. In this light guide body, light emitted from a light source and entering one end face of the second rod-like light guide portion is guided to the first rod-like light guide portion.
Patent Documents
Patent document 1: JP-A-2012-4004